DESCRIPTION: This application seeks five years of funding to launch a three-year prospective study investigating risk and resilience for early onset substance use and transition to regular use among Ojibwe children aged ten through twelve years. The sample will consist of 450 children and their parents from four Ojibwe reservations in Northern Minnesota (Boris Forte, Leech Lake, Mile Lacs, and Red Lake). Tribal resolutions to join in a research partnership for this study have already been obtained. The parents and children will be interviewed yearly. CAPI diagnostic interviews will be used to screen the children for ADHD, SUD, ODD, CD, MDD, and GAD (child and parent reports). Symptom screeners will also be administered yearly to parents and children to determine risk and protective factors for early onset of substance use and transition to regular use. Special consideration will be given to traditional culture as a protective factor. This study is based on more than five years of work with Ojibwe people and it will represent a true partnership with the reservation communities. All interviewers and interviewer supervisors will be Band members. Advisory boards will be established on each reservation. Advisory boards and tribal governments will approve all aspects of the study. Direct management (on-site director and program manager) will be Ojibwe. The Bands will receive annual reports and final reports and individual analyses as requested to support program planning and obtaining external funding for providing services. If funded, the proposed research will be the only large scale diagnostic study of Ojibwe children and provide valuable information on an understudied population. This application relates to a concurrent collaborative application entitled "Resilience of Ojibwe Children Against Mental Disorder" submitted to NIMH which will add 300 Ojibwe families (combined NIDA and NIMH sample + 750 families) and funding for diagnostic screening of parents in both samples.